DRABBLES: about us
by Alice Delacour
Summary: {CONJUNTO DE DRABBLES} Última postada: Made for me and you Sinopse: E James cantarolava aquelas palavras sem muito sentido, em uma voz rouca e baixa, tão baixa que Lily não conseguia entender. JILY
1. Capítulo Único: Quando Éramos Deuses

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse: **Quando éramos deuses, sonhávamos com os gritos de gratidão. Imaginávamos os melhores momentos. Ansiávamos por eles. Fazíamos promessas tolas. Sem fundos. Sem razões.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – QUANDO ÉRAMOS DEUSES**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

Vivemos nossos anos dourados. Rimos, dançamos, fizemos história.

Éramos os melhores. Os maiores. Os mais... _Incríveis_.

Vivíamos pelo momento, não pensávamos no seguinte.

Queríamos a vida, a glória, o louvor. E conseguimos.

Mas não pela maneira que queríamos –_ "Vou ser o melhor que já existiu!" "Vou ser o maior!" "O mais incrível!"_.

Sonhávamos com os gritos de gratidão. Imaginávamos os melhores momentos. Ansiávamos por eles.

Fazíamos promessas tolas. Sem fundos. Sem razões – _"Eu posso lhe dar o mundo, se quiser"_.

E queríamos.

Queríamos o mundo. Queríamos tudo.

Queríamos os gritos das multidões, os aplausos, as felicitações.

Queríamos nossos nomes nos livros, ao lado de Merlin e Dumbledore – _"A bruxa mais inteligente de todo o século! Estou impressionado, Evans!"._

Queríamos nossos nomes no Ministério – _"O mais jovem Ministro da Magia Britânico! Parabéns, Potter!"._

Queríamos nossos nomes nos jornais – _"O jogador de Quadribol mais bem sucedido da atualidade, sucesso Black!"._

Queríamos... E queríamos tanto...

E pensaríamos – _se tivéssemos a chance_ – que talvez... _Apenas talvez_... Não merecíamos tudo o que ansiávamos.

Talvez nosso futuro não fosse tudo o aquilo...

Talvez estivéssemos destinados a outras coisas...

Talvez teríamos algo melhor. Algo maior. Mais incrível.

E tivemos.

As coisas que fizemos – _lutamos, choramos, oramos_ – nos fizeram – _e nos fazem_ – os melhores. Os maiores. Os mais... Incríveis.

Não entramos nos livros do mesmo modo que imaginávamos. Não tivemos nossos nomes escritos no hall da fama do Ministério. Nossos nomes não foram escritos nas colunas esportivas.

Mas tivemos a vida, a honra e o louvor.

Tivemos nossos nomes gritados em plenos pulmões por multidões. Alguns nos amavam. Outros queriam nosso coração.

Fomos os melhores da nossa geração. Vivemos para ser o exemplo. Todos queriam ser nós. Queriam algo de nós.

Fomos os maiores de todos. Nossas realizações foram as que mais marcaram. Todos nos elogiavam. Elogiavam nossos feitos.

Fomos os mais incríveis da Ilha Britânica. Éramos respeitados. Temidos. Amados. Todos louvavam a nós. Chamavam-nos de deuses.

Quando éramos deuses, achávamos que merecíamos tudo.

Quando éramos deuses, acreditávamos que éramos invencíveis.

E continuamos acreditando nisso por muito tempo.

Até um por um de nós cairmos.

E enquanto cada um de nós caía, pedíamos perdão pelo que fizemos. Pedíamos misericórdia pelas nossas ações. Orávamos aos deuses, que, por ironia, nós já fomos.

Não éramos deuses. Muito menos invencíveis. Não merecíamos o que queríamos. E nem queríamos o que merecíamos.

Não queríamos ser lembrados por ter morrido pela paz.

Não queríamos ser lembrados como heróis de guerra.

Só queríamos a glória. Mas às vezes a glória vem de um jeito que não queremos.

Deixamos uma criança sozinha no mundo por causa de nossas ambições ridículas.

Morremos por mesquinharias. Morremos pelo louvor. Pelos gritos da multidão.

Se tivéssemos ansiado menos.

Se tivéssemos sonhado com menos.

Mas no fim... Era nosso destino.

Deuses foram feitos para salvar os mundos.

Salvamos o nosso.

Fizemos nosso papel. Mesmo que morremos para cumpri-lo.

Quando éramos deuses... Éramos apenas nós.

Lily Evans.

James Potter.

E,

Sirius Black.

Apenas nós.


	2. Capítulo Único: Completamente Seu

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Olá, tudo bem? Aqui está a segunda drabble e ela é sobre o amor obsessivo de Severus Snape em relação a Lily Evans. Deixo bem claro que eu shippo JILY e tenho certo nojo do Snivellus e só estou retratando o que eu acredito ser os sentimentos de Snape em relação a Lily. As snily-shippers, desculpa. As jily-shippers, aguardem, uma jily drabble pode sair em breve. Quero agradecer a Annabeth C. Jackson que comentou na drabble anterior. Nos vemos fim de semana que vem!**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. O trecho que inicia a drabble é do autor Olavo Bilac e apresenta leves alterações. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que J.K. Rowling criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse: **E tudo o que eu tive foram teus dedos gelados nos meus. Meus dedos apertando os teus. Sentindo o teu frio. Vendo seus olhos sem vida refletirem os meus. Eu era completamente seu. E você deveria ser completamente minha.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – COMPLETAMENTE SEU**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

"_Nunca morrer assim! Nunca morrer num dia_

_Assim! De um sol assim!_

_Tu, desgrenhada e fria,_

_Fria! Postos nos teus os meus olhos molhados,_

_E apertando nos meus os teus dedos gelados..."_

_(In Extremis, Olavo Bilac)_

_[o poema apresenta alterações]_

Cresci amando-te.

Vendo-te crescer. Vendo-te amar. Vendo-te me afastar completamente de ti, um pouquinho a cada dia.

Você empurrava-me discretamente. Eram coisas simples. Você fazia-as sem se dar conta. Mas eu dava.

E doía. Oh, como doía.

Cada vez que recusava meus abraços era como se meu corpo sangrasse por dentro. E eu não queria admitir, mas chorava todas as noites.

Será que você não conseguia ver-me? Será que não conseguia sentir meu amor? Minha devoção?

Eu era completamente seu –_ e_ _ainda sou, na verdade_.

Dediquei a você mais que a metade da minha infância. Dediquei a você mais do que dois terços de minha vida.

Morri por você, na verdade.

E morreria de novo – _e de novo e mais algumas vezes._

Por anos eu acreditei que você seria minha. Só minha. Igual eu era seu.

Delirava com os pensamentos de você admitindo que me amasse igual eu amava-te. Que pensava em mim em todos os instantes. Que não poderia viver sem mim.

Você merecia as melhores coisas que existiam no mundo.

E tudo o que eu poderia lhe dar era minha dedicação.

Eu amava seus cabelos vermelhos – _e ainda amo e os amarei para sempre_.

Eu amava seus olhos verdes – _e ainda amo, mesmo que odiava vê-los no rosto de seu filho_.

Eu amava tudo em você. E você nunca me amou assim.

Quantas vezes eu salvei a sua vida sem que você soubesse? (Mais vezes que seu estúpido marido lhe salvou, tenho certeza).

Quantas vezes eu te ajudei sem pedir nada em troca? (Mais vezes que seu estúpido marido lhe chantageou por beijos).

Deveria ser eu!

Eu que recebia seus beijos! Eu que recebia seus abraços! Seu corpo! Seus dedos nos meus.

Mas tudo o que eu recebi foi o frio.

Quando você entrou em Hogwarts, tudo mudou. Éramos amigos, mas você já tinha outros amigos também.

E de ano em ano, de pouco em pouco, você foi me afastando.

E quando eu lhe confrontei, você lutou contra mim – _como você pode ousar fazer isso? Você não conseguia ver que eu estava tentando lhe mostrar meu amor?_

Foi então que eu percebi que teria que te amar de um jeito diferente. Eu precisava lhe mostrar o quão bom eu poderia ser. O quão incrível eu era.

Tudo o que você fez foi me olhar com nojo e me perguntar por que eu estava me destruindo.

Você não entendia que para eu conseguir você, eu precisava de poder.

Tudo o que eu queria eram teus dedos nos meus. Meus dedos nos teus. Sentir seu calor. Ver seus olhos brilharem para mim.

E tudo o que eu tive foram teus dedos gelados nos meus. Meus dedos apertando os teus. Sentindo o teu frio. Vendo seus olhos sem vida refletirem os meus.

Você morreu sem ser minha.

Morreu sendo de outro – _como você pode fazer isso comigo?_

Eu era completamente seu.

E você deveria ser completamente minha. Mas você morreu antes que eu conseguisse isso.

Passei o resto dos meus dias imaginando como seria se você tivesse entendido meu amor.

Seríamos nós dois, juntos. Vivos. Você sendo minha e eu sendo seu.

E eu seria Severus Snape, seu marido, seu amante, o pai dos seus filhos.

E você seria Lily Snape, minha esposa, minha amante, a mãe dos meus filhos.

E tudo seria perfeito. Por que você finalmente entenderia o quanto eu amava-te. E você me amaria igual.


	3. Capítulo Único: Meu prêmio e meu castigo

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Ei, ei. Aqui está o prometido! Mais uma drabble :D Não é uma jily – a próxima é, eu prometo – mas é uma BLACKINNON! Uhul, hahaha. Espero que gostem e que não chorem o que eu chorei depois que eu terminei de escrever. Um beijo pra Annabeth C. Jackson, que comentou de novo, e outro pra Anne Marie Le Clair, que me elogiou um monte nos reviews *-* **

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. O poema que inicia a drabble é do autor Olavo Bilac e pertence somente a ele. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que J.K. Rowling criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – MEU PRÊMIO E MEU CASTIGO**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

"_Foste o beijo melhor da minha vida,_

_Ou talvez o pior... Glória e tormento, _

_contigo à luz subi do firmamento, _

_contigo fui pela infernal descida!_

_Morreste, e o meu desejo tão te olvida:_

_queimas-me o sangue, enches-me o pensamento,_

_e do teu gosto amargo me alimento,_

_e rolo-te na boca malferida._

_Beijo extremo, meu prêmio e meu castigo,_

_Batismo e extrema-unção, naquele instante_

_por que, feliz, eu não morri contigo?_

_Sinto-me o ardor, e o crepitar te escuto,_

_beijo divino! e anseio delirante, _

_na perpétua saudade de um minuto..."_

_(Beijo, Olavo Bilac)_

E eu lembro. E lembro. E volto a lembrar.

Todos os dias. Todas as noites. Em todos os momentos, eu lembro.

Lembro-me daquele nosso beijo. Nosso único beijo. Nosso primeiro e ultimo.

Não foi mais que um beijo, mas ao mesmo tempo não fora apenas um beijo. Eram tuas mãos nas minhas e meus braços nos teus. E teus dedos nos meus e meus lábios nos teus.

E seu perfume me deixava tonto – _eu não respirava ou eu respirava demais seu cheiro? Me ajude, estou perdido sem você por aqui – _e seu gosto fazia meu estomago se contorcer – _eu iria vomitar ou aquelas eram as tão faladas borboletas? Estou com saudades suas, preciso de você comigo._

E eu volto a lembrar. Volto ao inicio dessa maldita lembrança. E tenho teus dedos segurando meu pulso e seu sorriso brilhando enquanto tento me afastar – _eu realmente queria me afastar, mas você não deixou, será que isso foi bom ou ruim? Ainda estou tentando saber a resposta._

Tuas mãos correm pelos meus braços e então eu tenho minhas mãos nos teus braços e meu rosto na tua clavícula. Sinto as lágrimas escorrendo pelos meus olhos – _e não sei se elas são somente lembranças ou reais._

Tenho saudades. Queria poder encostar meus lábios nos teus pelo menos mais uma vez. Queria apenas mais uma lembrança sua. Não quero ter que lembrar sempre a mesma. E novamente a mesma. E quando não são teus lábios que me atormentam, são teus olhos sem vida e teu corpo mole, pendurado no teto de tua sala, ao lado de muitos outros.

Mas eu volto novamente ao começo da lembrança. E suas palavras ecoam pela minha cela cinzenta.

_"Merecemos tudo nessa vida... Passamos por muito e passaremos por mais..." _

Deixo meus lábios se apertarem contra seu rosto enquanto escuto tua voz calma.

_"Quero ser teu prêmio... Me deixe ser tua... Só tua..." _

E tua voz me quebra por completo e eu tenho finalmente teus lábios nos meus. E minha língua na tua. Meus dedos seguram seu cabelo igual os teus seguram os meus.

Naquele momento eu acreditava que tudo iria ficar bem. Tínhamos salvação. Tínhamos um ao outro. Estávamos bem.

Mas você se foi. Eu deveria ter pedido para você ficar comigo aquela noite. Você estaria salva.

E eu me lembro mais uma vez dos teus dedos subindo pelo meu pulso e segurando meus cotovelos. E sua voz continua ecoando pela cela cinzenta e retumbando nas paredes frias de pedra.

_"Sou tua... Só tua..."_

És minha e só minha.

Fora meu prêmio mais incrível _– minha esperança, minha vida, minha salvação_.

E também fora meu castigo mais cruel – _minha culpa, minha aflição, minha tortura._

Todas as noites eu me lembro de teus lábios e de teus olhos mortos. Todas as noites eu me vejo voltando ao momento em que vi seu corpo suspenso em meio a tantos outros.

Às vezes gostaria de ter morrido naquela noite também, assim me livraria dessas lembranças cruéis e de todas essas dores que o simples calor dos teus lábios me traz.

Se tivéssemos morrido juntos, naquela noite quente do verão de oitenta e um, poderíamos ter finalmente tido a salvação que queríamos.

Se tivéssemos morrido juntos, seríamos somente mais um casal qualquer que morreu na guerra.

Não seríamos Marlene McKinnon, a mulher que sozinha derrubou mais de vinte Comensais da Morte.

Não seríamos Sirius Black, traidor de sangue e traidor da Ordem.

Se tivéssemos morrido juntos, você não seria meu prêmio. E nem meu castigo.

Você seria apenas Marlene e eu somente Sirius. E não haveria amor. Nem saudades. Nem esperança. Somente... _Morte_.

E quando eu fecho os olhos novamente, sinto teus dedos apertarem meus dedos...


	4. Capítulo Único: Hmmm, o que você disse?

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Como vocês vão? Aqui está a drabble-jily que eu tinha prometido! Ela é tão fluffy e meiga e doce, omg, morri. Enfim, obrigado novamente a Annabeth C. Jackson pelo review (Eu sinto que eu lhe fiz chorar, hahaha!) e boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. O poema que inicia a drabble é do autor Olavo Bilac e pertence somente a ele. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que J.K. Rowling criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse: **Uma noite na qual Lily Evans se encontra irritantemente irritante e seu namorado romanticamente romântico. JILY

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – HMMM, O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

"Eu te amo"

"Hmmm?"

"Eu disse que eu... _Te amo_"

"Desculpe, não te entendi James, pode repetir?"

Sentado ao lado da namorada, James suspirou e olhou para os olhos amendoados dela.

"Eu disse que eu te amo, sua bruxa." Ele resmungou, se aproximando do rosto dela. "Agora vem aqui e me beija."

"Awwwnn, não..." Rindo, a namorada dele se afastou. "Você me chamou de bruxa!"

"Mas que raios, mulher! Não escutou o que eu disse antes? Eu te amo, Lily, porra!"

Lily franziu os lábios e segurou as bochechas de James, o afastando quando ele tentou chegar perto dela.

"Tsk, tsk... Com essa boca suja é que você não vai me beijar mesmo..." Ela mordeu os lábios vermelhos, segurando o riso.

"Lily Evans..." James tentou se livrar das mãos da namorada.

"James Potter...?" Com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas, Lily foi se afastando cada vez mais.

"Você quer parar de se fingir de surda?" As mãos de James se trancaram na cintura de Lily e ele se aproximou mais dela, a forçando a deitar no tapete felpudo da Sala Comunal.

"Hmmm?" Ela o desafiou, segurando o riso mais uma vez.

James não disse nada, apenas se inclinou sobre a ruiva e beijou os lábios dela.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou, não se afastando nenhum pouco.

"Eu não entendi, desculpe, pode repetir?"

Grunhindo, o pobre rapaz beijou ela mais uma vez, porém com mais vontade.

"Vou tentar mais uma vez e quero uma resposta melhor... Eu te amo." Os lábios dos dois se encostavam enquanto James sussurrava as doces palavras.

"Hmmm..." Lily gemeu em baixo do corpo de James. "Acho que eu ainda não consegui te entender, meu bem... Pode repetir?"

Os dedos de James – que estavam estrategicamente parados logo acima da cintura de Lily – se curvaram e apertaram a carne macia dela.

"James... Não ouse..." Lily tentou se livrar das mãos do namorado. "Eu estou avisando, se voc-_JAMES!"_ O grito foi acompanhado de uma gargalhada alta. "_FILHO DA M-Ã-ÃE, PARA COM ISSO!_"

"Isso é o seu castigo, bruxa!"

As risadas de Lily eram ecoadas pelas de James. Os dedos dele se moviam com rapidez, fazendo cócegas pelas costelas dela.

"_P-pa-para!"_ As palavras saíam cortadas por causa das longas gargalhadas que Lily dava. "_Eu n-não consigo r-res-pi-RAR!"_

"Vai parar de se fingir de surda?" James se pos por cima da namorada, escorando sua testa na testa dela e respirando fundo.

Aos poucos, a risada de Lily foi sumindo, até deixar somente uma respiração ofegante.

"Talvez..." Ela sussurrou para ele, olhando profundamente nos olhos dourados do namorado.

James apertou os lábios na boca de Lily, respirando fundo pelo nariz e logo em seguida, correu a ponta do nariz pelo queixo dela, sentindo o cheiro de morangos e mel da pele da namorada.

"Eu te amo, Lily Evans." A voz dele não era mais alta que um sussurro. "Te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi e te amarei para o resto da minha vida..."

Um sorriso satisfeito estampou o rosto de Lily – não que James possa ver.

"Para sempre?"

Ele sorriu, beijando o pescoço dela.

"Para todo o sempre."

As mãos de Lily se espreitaram pela cintura de James, entrando por dentro da camisa dele enquanto ela respondia.

"Hmmm... Isso é muito bom, por que eu..." Ela hesitou, esperando que James a olhasse nos olhos – e quando ele olhou, ela continuou. "Eu também te amo, James Potter, e te amarei até mesmo depois de minha morte."

Antes que James pudesse responder, as unhas de Lily cravaram em um ponto estratégico logo abaixo das costelas dele.

"VINGANÇA!" Ela gritou, se contorcendo enquanto via o namorado tentar se soltar das unhas delas.

"Li-lily!" James riu, tentando rolar para longe dela, mas Lily apertou as pernas ao redor das dele e o segurou no lugar, apertando ainda mais os dedos nas costelas dele. "Sua va-vadia!" Ele ria, sem conseguir respirar. "Eu estou ficando s-sem a-AR!"

Mordendo os lábios, Lily apertou as unhas nas costas dele, e rolou para ficar em cima do namorado, antes de levar a boca até o ouvido dele e sussurrar, com toda a calma do mundo.

"Hmmm, o que você disse?"


	5. Capítulo Único: Made for me and you

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Ei, tudo bem? Eu queria ter postado isso ontem, mas minha preguiça foi maior... Mas eu estou aqui hoje, olha que divertido! Essa é uma jily meio song-drabble e eu espero que vocês gostem 3 Aconselho a escutar a música enquanto leem, mas como o implica com links, eu não vou por nenhum aqui )): Agradeço a meiga da Annabeth C. Jakcson pelo review e pelos elogios (eu amo quando me elogiam! Hahaha) e bem, boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse: **E James cantarolava aquelas palavras sem muito sentido, em uma voz rouca e baixa, tão baixa que Lily não conseguia entender. JILY

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – MADE FOR ME AND YOU**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

"_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can"_

_(L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole)_

"Lily!"

"Eu não quero falar com você, Potter!" A ruiva virou o rosto e continuou andando, tentando ao máximo segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair dos olhos verdes límpidos dela.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Ele gritou, frustrado. "Lily, volta aqui!"

"Será que o seu cérebro é tão insuficiente assim que você não consegue entender?" Lily se virou, agora, sem se importar mais em segurar as lágrimas. "_Eu quero que você saia da minha vida_."

O rapaz parou de andar. Seus olhos refletiam a estranha dor que se apossou do coração dele.

"Lily..." A voz dele falhou enquanto ele dava alguns passos em direção à garota. "Por favor... Nós estamos indo tão bem..."

Ela deu dois passos para trás.

"Nós definitivamente não estamos bem" Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, limpando as lágrimas. "Eu achei que eu poderia confiar em você!" Lily gritou as ultimas palavras.

"E você pode!" Ele gritou de volta. "Você sabe que pode, Lily!"

"Não seja estúpido, James Potter!" A ruiva gritou, aos prantos. "Eu confiei em você e você traiu a minha confiança!"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Agora a culpa é minha?!" A bolsa dele caiu no chão quando ele abriu os braços, indignado. "Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você, a culpa é minha?" Ele respirou com profundidade. "Se você acha que isso não pode dar certo, é só dizer, Lily."

Ela apertou os punhos, possessa de raiva. "Isso não vai dar certo!" Ela gritou para ele, desistindo de manter distancia. "Não enquanto você continuar sendo infiel!" Tinha tanta dor nos olhos dela que ele hesitou ao abrir a boca. "Eu sabia que você nunca iria conseguir mudar..."

Os ombros da ruiva caíram. Ela estava preparada para se virar e ir embora, deixando para sempre aquele que poderia ser o amor da vida dela.

"Você é tão estúpida, Lily Evans." A cabeça dela se virou para ele. "Tão estúpida e tão..." James diminuiu a distancia entre eles. "Ciumenta." Apertou as mãos nos punhos dela, a trazendo para ele.

Levantando os olhos até que eles estivessem na mesma linha do rapaz, ela sussurrou, com os lábios tremendo de choro.

"Eu te odeio"

Ela viu os lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso presunçoso e toda a dor que antes aqueles lindos olhos dourados levavam tinha ido embora.

"Não, você não me odeia." Ele sussurrou de volta. "Você me ama" O tom de voz dele era alegre. "E é por isso que você acreditou quando alguém veio lhe sussurrar mentiras sobre nós dois... Você ficou com tanto medo..."

As lágrimas continuavam correndo pelas bochechas dela.

"Vá embora James... Por favor..."

Ele a ignorou.

"... Você achou que eu não te amava de volta, que eu estava te traindo..." Os lábios dele estavam tão pertos dos dela, e oh, deus, ela não deveria pensar sobre o gosto de menta que ele tinha, pelo menos não agora. "E ficou com tanto medo..."

Uma das mãos dele se soltou dos punhos dela e acariciou a coroa de cabelos dela, trazendo o rosto da ruiva para o peito dele.

"... Você tinha razão, Lily Evans." O cheiro dele era reconfortante, e tudo o que ela queria era esquecer todos os sussurros que as pessoas contavam sobre os dois. "A culpa é toda minha... Eu deveria ter lhe dito antes..." As batidas cardíacas dela estavam tão aceleradas quando as dele. "... Deveria ter lhe dito antes que meu coração é todo seu, que meu amor todo é seu... Eu sou todo seu, Lily Evans. Eu te amo."

Ela não tinha notado, mas em meio a declaração dele, James tinha a trazido para ainda mais perto e começado a balançar os dois em um ritmo lento e ritmado que a lembrava tanto de quando ela dançava com o pai na sala de estar.

Os soluços de choro escaparam dela antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, mas ele não disse nada, apenas a apertou ainda mais perto e continuou balançando no mesmo ritmo.

"Eu te amo... Eu te amo..." Ela sussurrou, com a cabeça ainda enterrada nas roupas dele. "_Oh, James_..."

Lily não poderia dizer quanto tempo eles continuaram ali, se balançando no mesmo ritmo repetitivo. Ela poderia ter adormecido por alguns minutos, também, pois quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, ele cantarolava algumas palavras sem sentido para ela.

"Hm...?" Lily pediu, fechando os olhos novamente.

Ela até pensou que ele não havia escutado, pois permaneceu cantarolando as mesmas palavras sem sentido, mas ele de repente aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela.

"_Love is all that I can give to you..."_ Ele sorriu, e a afastou do corpo dele, pousando as mãos na cintura dela. "_Love is more than just a game for two..."_ O sorriso nos lábios dele era grande e feliz. "_Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it…"_ Ele a girou, fazendo um sorriso igual ao dele aparecer nos lábios dela. "_Love was made for me and you… Love was made for me and you_…"

Eles se abraçaram novamente e dessa vez permaneceram em silencio, até ela quebrar.

"Eu não sabia que você escutava músicas trouxas..."

"Ora" James respondeu, trazendo os lábios dele para os dela. "Eu devo dizer que eu sou um grande apreciador de jazz, meu amor."


End file.
